With Love (noctisytu)
by Stellaswan123
Summary: No te olvidare nunca ... - Ni yo a ti Noctis... * * * * * - A pasado mucho tiempo Noctis... - Te extrañe ... * * * * * - Se que voy a arrepentirme... - ¿Que haces? - Lo siento, es mi familia... * * * * * - ¿No le duele haber rechazado a su querido Noctis...? - No se de lo que me esta hablando... * * * * * - hasta siempre mi querido Noctis


Los personajes sino de square enix no son mios solo el trama

Mi nombre es _ Nox puedo aparentar ser una niña comun pero no soy asi...

Mi edad es de 8 años mis ojos y mi cabello son negros el pelo lo tengo corto llevo algo asi parecido a una diadema o una pequeña corona de diamantes que adorna mi cabello siempre visto de blanco...

Mi padre Kazuo y mi madre Zohar son los reyes de Tenebrae eso vendria a convertirme en la princesa tambien tengo dos hermanos que serian los principes uno mayor Shisui que tiene 11 años y el menor Ligth que tiene 5 años

En este instante estoy buscando a mi amigo al que conoci hace dos semanas Cloud Strife un chico de 10 años rubio y ojos verdes azulados que me saca solo dos año de edad es el hijo de un amigo cercano de mi padre que le vino a visitar...

-Cloud no es gracioso aparece- dije ya cansada de buscarlo

-no pense que te cansarias rapido- dijo burlon

-No es que me haya cansado si no que ya esta oscurecuendo y hay que volver al palacio -dije

-Si vamos- y nos fuimos a buscarles

Estaban en el salon grande riendo y hablando de quien sabe que cosas nos hacercamos y ellos nos miraron

-_ cariño Cloud se quedara hoy aqui a dormir con su padre - dijo mi madre - por que mañana en la mañana volveran a Altissia.

\- Por mi esta bien mamá - le dije con una sonrisa..

\- Enseñale donde queda el cuarto de huespedes...

\- Claro ven Cloud - lo arrastre hacia la habitacion y ahi estubimos sentados en la grande cama y hablando de cosas sin sentido...

\- Bueno hoy fue un dia muy lindo Cloud pero ya debo irme a dormir- le dije ya bostezando.

-Espera un momento quedate - dijo tomando mi mano para detenerme

\- ¿Porque? Ya es tarde Cloud.

-Pero mi papá aun no viene - dijo soltando mi mano.

-Esta bien.

-_ tu alguna ves has pensado en el futuro.

\- Sinceramente no...¿y tu?

-Pues no tampoco lo eh pensado...

\- Somos unos niños para pensar en eso ¿no lo crees?.

\- pero de algo si estoy seguro...- dijo un poquito sonrojado.

\- ¿De que? -Le pregunte.

\- que tu estaras en el - dijo tomando otra ves mi mano

\- Yo tambien quiero que tu estes en el mio eres mi amigo...

\- estoy seguro de ello.

Me quede callada nos miramos por un largo tiempo y sin darnos cuenta nos dormimos...

Me despierto y vi a mi mamá hablando con el padre de Cloud luego entro mi padre..

\- Hija, levantate eres mas dormilona que Ligth - dijo mi mamá- despierta...

Me levante y me talle los ojos vi a Cloud seguir durmiendo pero fije mi vista al amigo de mi padre que le decia unas cuantas cosas.

\- El desayuno esta listo...- dijo la sirvienta

\- Ahora vamos - dijo mi madre despertando a Cloud...

\- yo...quiero...que...estes en mi futuro...- decia Cloud aun dormido.

Recorde lo que paso ayer y lo que me dijo era algo confuso asi que no le tome importancia...y me levante de la cama...seguia con mi vestido blanco asi que me sali en silencio de la habitacion hacia la mia...

Me cambie a otro vestido esta ves tambien blanco...y me dispuse a ir al gran comedor en el camino escuche a las del servicio que decian que alguien importante vendria para el almuerzo.

Lo ignore y segui mi camino ahi en la puerta apunto de entrar estaba mi hermano mayor

\- Espera - le dije

\- Pense que seguirias durmiendo- dijo burlon.

\- Pues esta ves me desperte un poco temprano sabes -le dije ofendida por su comentario.

-Vaya eso no es lo tuyo quien eres responde- dijo señalandome con su dedo.

\- Shisui no bromees tengo hambre quiero desayunar ya entra...

\- Esta bien, esta bien no exageres.

\- Que yo exagero mira quien lo dice...

Entramos y nos sentamos en los asientos vacios Cloud no dejaba de mirarme asi que acabe rapido para que vayamos a jugar por que supongo que por eso no dejaba de mirarme asi...

\- Ya acabe conpermiso - dije y me fui de la mesa.

\- Yo tambien - dijo Cloud conpermiso.

\- Y que hacemos por el momento hoy te vas Cloud - le dije.

\- Pues no se vamos a pasear por ahi...

\- Claro...

\- _ volvere despues de un tiempo...

\- Si talves yo vaya a visitarte algún día a Altissia - le dije con una sonrisa...

\- Bien...

\- Cloud hijo ya vamonos - dijo su padre apareciendo.

\- Claro pero volveremos cierto - dijo esperanzado

\- Si pero ahora debemos irnos...vamonos a preparar nuestras cosas...

\- esta bien.

\- Vamos _ dijo su padre...

\- Ya voy -...dije.

En la puerta del palacio los despediamos a ambos...

\- Cuidate Cloud - le dije .

\- _ yo queria decirte algo...

\- Dimelo ahora.

\- Perdón pero te lo dire cuando nos volvamos a ver...

\- Esta bien solo cuida...- me quede de piedra cuando Cloud beso mi frente...

\- Cuidate Cloud...

\- Adios...- dijeron ambos.

Asi se fue mi amigo y no sabia cuando lo volveria ver...

\- Cariño se que te llevabas bien con Cloud pero confio en que te llevaras mejor con Noctis... - dijo con cariño mi madre tomandome el hombro.

\- ¿Noctis? Quien es?.

\- Es el hijo del rey Regis.

\- Aaaa - dije desinteresada.

\- Cariño ponle mas interes mañana nos vamos rumbo a Lucis...

\- Espera y porque nadie me lo dijo antes...

\- Yo me acabo de enterar a tu padre se le paso...

\- Y a que vamos ?.

\- Pues yo voy a curar al principe Noctis el tiene un a grave lesion el no puede caminar y como yo manejo y tengo control de la magia curativa lo voy a curar...

\- Pero no es muy pronto...

\- Eso pensaba yo pero supongo que el debe tener ganas de volver a caminar y tengo que ayudarlo.

\- Y por que voy yo...

\- Pues para hacerle compañia en su palacio no hay niños de su edad.

\- Esta bien supongo que ayudara a que no me aburra...

\- Partimos mañana..estate lista entonces.

\- Claro...

\- Mañana en la tarde.

Horas despues...

\- El auto que viene a recogernos ya esta aqui asi que baja - gritaba mi madre.

\- Ya voy - dije mientras bajaba las escaleras de mi hogar y junto ami madre nos dirigiamos hacia el auto.

\- Cuidense - nos gritaban desde la puerta mis hermanos y mi padre - no olviden que las quiero - decia mi padre.

\- Nosotras tambien... - dijo mi madre.

Y asi nos subimos al auto y nos dirijiamos rumbo a Lucis...

\- Disculpe... a que hora llegaremos a Lucis...? - preguntaba mi madre al conductor...

\- Estaremos alla para la cena señora.

\- Gracias.

\- Mamá crees que le caiga bien al principe...?

\- Claro cariño si le agradaste a Cloud por que no a Noctis...

\- Noctis no es Cloud mamá...

\- estoy segura que seran buenos amigos...

Esta historia es un Noctisx_ espero les guste...


End file.
